Mariana and the High Chapparall gang
by Ingabritta
Summary: Somebody is waiting in town to meet my favourite High Chapparall character.


**Mariana and the High Chapparall gang**

The gang on their horses came gallopping into town, surrounded by a thick cloud of dust. People turned their heads to look who they were. The young women, in the saloon and outside, waited for the men, whoever they were. Voices were heard "It's the men from High Chapparall! And in such a hurry!" The horses and the men were all sweaty.

Mariana waited for them outside the saloon. She had hoped for the men from High Chapparall to come today, it was their day for buying groceries. She looked at them as they arrived, Buck, Blue, Manolito and some of the other hands. Several other girls were also standing waiting. To her far right, Mariana could se Rosita, a beautiful Mexican girl with shiny black hair and gleaming eyes and a smile matching Manolito's – they one she was waiting for.

The Mexican girls were dressed almost the same way – blouses, slightly décolleté with frills, colourful skirts and barefoot. The proper towngirls wore well-tailored suits or plain dressed and the saloon girls of course their bright coloured shiny satin dresses with feathers and plumes.

Mariana didn't think she belonged to any of these categories. She was no saloon girl, but neither was she an ordinary decent girl – they were not allowed to have fun the way she wanted. So she dressed almost like the Mexican girls, in a white blouse, covered with fringes and low cut over her bosom, a wide blue skirt, her reddish blond hair hanging loose covering her shoulders and on her feet just sandals. Her deep blue eyes looked among the men. Rosita waited for Manolito, the saloon girls for the cowboys – and who was waiting for little Blue? Of course he too was a man to hold on to if you wanted – but he looked too naïve – perhaps he was.

Her eyes found the one she was looking for – Buck Cannon. They said he had become more well-behaved lately: the last time the men were in town they all had to dip their hangover-heavy heads in the water trough – except for Buck. What had become of his visits to the saloon, drinking one whisky after the other? What did the saloon girls say about that, who willingly surrendered to this attractive buffoon? He had been sleeping in his hotel room all night, while Manolito was thrown out, laughing, from a senorita's house early in the morning. But he didn't know what fate was awaiting him in the shape of Mariana.

The High Chapparall gang was asked many questions about their panic-stricken arrival into town and soon everybody knew: They had been attacked by bandits and held hostage for hours, but then they had managed to escape, pack-ass and all. The heat, the fight and the ride had taxed all their power and now they all looked like they needed a hot bath – and something wet down their throats.

The gang rode to the square in the middle of town. The people followed, and Mariana followed Buck with her eyes all the time. He was laughing and gesticulating, his hat at his neck and his fair hair standing out around his head. His sun tanned skin looked like leather and the sweat made his brow shine. His waistcoat lay behind him on the saddle and his black shirt was open over his chest, also red and shining. Mariana's gaze stayed at his chest – it was the first time she saw his shirt open like this – and her blood ran faster in her veins.

In front of the saloon the gang split up. Some of the saloon girls came for the cowboys and Manolito left for Rosita. Mariana went up to Buck to help him dismount. When he looked at her in surprise she said "You are heroes, the whole town knows that. You deserve a drink or two." He fastened his coffee-brown eyes on her. "And who are you?" – "I'm a town girl who wants to help you and welcome you. My name is Mariana." Obviously the colour of her hear puzzled him. "You don't work at the saloon? And you are not Mexican?" She shook her head. "No, I'm just myself – plain Mariana." – "Well come on then!" he laughed and put his hand on her shoulder, to make her come with him into the saloon. She felt a thrill in her body by his touch.

After a while, when they had sat around a table having some drinks, Buck, Mariana, Sam, Cynthia and a few more (the saloon girls looking askance at Mariana), they began to find it time for a bath or a shower. "Let's take a room upstairs" Mariana said "Come on!" and before anyone had time to react she had a firm grip on Buck's wrist and dragged him up the entered an empty room, where she put him in a chair. Then she went up to the hand-basin, filled it with water, put a cloth in it and returned. She began to wet his neck and chest with the damp cloth. Then she dropped it and continued to caress his chest with her hand.

"Oh no" he said, without moving "I was going to wash." – "OK" she said "go on doing that first." – "In a minute" he said and rose from the chair. He took a firm grip at her hair and brought her face to his. Her kiss was almost more fervent than his, so he put in some extra ardour. Her hand slided inside his shirt. Then he broke free. "I was going to wash" he said and went to the basin. She sat down on the bed, exited.

She looked at him. "Is it true what they say that you have become well-behaved?" she asked. He looked at her, softly laughing. A thrill went through her body. 'Soon he will be mine' she thought.

Buck stood by the window, watching the square. His shirt was open, his hat hang on his back once more. Mariana still lay on the bed, barefoot but with skirt on, her blouse covering her breasts. He seemed uneasy. "Who are you?" he asked. She smiled. "I am any girl, without family and friends, and I have admired you at a distance for a long time." – "You are not like the others" he said. "I can't just leave you." – "I can wait for you to return." She rose, her blouse fell off and she covered herself with her underwear. Softly she put her arms around him from behind. "I have seached for you and I have found you, that's all that matters to me." He turned around, she laid her face against his chest and he kissed her neck. "No woman has ever seriously affected me. My feelings for you might be stronger. I feel strangely attracted to you." She draw back and stood in the middle of the room. Her underwear slipped from her chest and her breasts were naked and full. "You are so beautiful" he said. "A child of nature."

A little later they left the room, hand in hand. Some of the cowboys looked at them. Buck put some money on the counter. "For the whisky and the room." He left the saloon and she followed. "What are you going to do now?" – "I'm going shopping." – "Then I will accompany you." And so she did.


End file.
